User talk:NewJerseyRat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:NewJerseyRat! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:DaNASCAT Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:43, November 12, 2016 (UTC) My account Hey NewJerseyRat how's it going? Listen, I think you must have made the wrong block by mistake, you block my account by accident. I looked at my edit history and I never actually added incorrect information in articles, I'm not criticizing you I'm just letting you know what I was doing. I was only trying to prevent the articles for getting vandalized by ip users. Because several ip users were adding inappropriate info in the Pasqually article in the past, they kept on adding "Pasqually dog f***r" and other inappropriate information in it. I was getting annoyed by it because they kept on adding it back and I kept on trying to keep the article for getting vandalized, I never harassed anyone either. I hope my talk page comment here will help you understand what I was doing. 18:23, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Accident Hey Man! I just to give you a heads up, I actually never instead false info in any articles at all. I was only trying to prevent vandalism from being added in articles by various IP users, that's all. You must have blocked me by mistake probably, because I was never causing any trouble against anyone. I was only getting irritated because the IP's kept on adding inappropriate edits in the characters articles, such as the Pasqually one for example. That's all I wanted to let you know about. Anthony Nichols (talk) 19:07, April 6, 2018 (UTC)